


Day 7: Domesticity

by GlitteryChild



Series: Rovinsky week [6]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, Rovinsky Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 18:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14526951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitteryChild/pseuds/GlitteryChild
Summary: “I’ll buzz it for you?” “Are you serious?” “Of course!”





	Day 7: Domesticity

K drags his fingers over Ronans head. “Growing it out, eh?” he asks and Ronan swats his hand away. “No” he answers and continues to feed Chainsaw. “I’ll buzz it for you” K offers and Ronan looks at him. “Are you serious?” “Of course! It’ll be romantic” he teases and sits down across the table. “What do you know about romance?” Ronan asks and then snorts when K fails to feed Chainsaw. “Not a whole lot” K admits, crossing his arms. Ronan looks at him before standing up. “Alright then”. **  
**

Ronan doesn’t know much about romance, but he knows that the way K has been trying to be nice, is a start. At the beginning they were just fucking. Leaving before the other one had finished dressing. Not talking, about it or just in general, unless it was to shout insults at each other, or daring the other to do stupid shit. Then shit had gone down and K had showed up to Monmouth in the middle of the night. Looking completely wrecked, not a trace of the asshole Ronan enjoys pissing off. No, that time he was just a scared, lost boy and Ronan didn’t have the heart to leave him out in the night. Ronan didn’t sleep that night. He sat by the window and shifted his gaze between the dark sky and K sleeping in his bed. It had been off. He’d felt wrong about it. The next morning, he stepped out to the kitchen and met Gansey. They shared a look and that was that, really. It had been awkward, yes, but as soon as K woke up, he left. Gansey didn’t say anything about it and Ronan couldn’t stop thinking about it.

Weeks passed and soon enough, K was back into his old ways. Once, they had fucked in Ks car outside Monmouth and when Ronan came home, Gansey met him. He had asked if they were an item and Ronan had thrown up. Maybe due to the alcohol, mostly ironically.  _Mostly_. They hadn’t mentioned Ks name since. As time went on, however, K had spent the night once more. It was after a weekend of drinking, smoking and fucking that both of them had collapsed in Ronans bed after getting off. When Ronan had woken up that morning, K had left but the bed was still warm. Gansey greeted Ronan with a cup of coffee and a small smile. Ronan took the coffee without a smile.

“Sit still, you dickbag” K swears and pushes at Ronans shoulder. Ronan grins, but stills and holds the towel tighter around his neck. He can see K in the mirror and have to admit that the way K looks, so incredibly focused, is cute. They both shut up and for a long moment the only sound between them is the buzz of the hair clipper. After a while, K turns it off and slaps Ronans shoulder. “There” he says and Ronan hears the pride in his voice. Ronan looks at himself in the mirror and has to admit K did a good job. But really. How hard can it be to give someone a buzzcut? He sees the grin on Ks face in the mirror and knows what’s about to come. “Pity I won’t be able to pull your hair anymore. I guess I’ll just have to tie you down”. Ronan rolls his eyes.


End file.
